Raw (WHEI Brand)
This article is about the WHEI brand. For the Twitch show, see WHEI Raw Raw '''is one of War Hawks Entertainment Inc.'s '''Brands which was first established on December 13th, 2015 with the first Universe Mode Draft which went into effect the following week on December 22nd. Although they started the universe Mode at a time when the real life brand split had been over for over 4 years by that point they still established that their shows would have unique rosters, champions, pay per views and general managers. Wrestlers assigned to the Raw brand appear predominently on the Monday Night Raw program. Starting with season 3 some of them also appeared on the cruiserweight exclusive 205 Live brand. As well as Raw and co-branded pay per view events. History Season 1 (2015-2016) In late 2015 Ironman convinced Shernia and The Juggernaut to start their own universe mode and run shows on Twitch. The two agreed and it was agreed that, much like the real life WWE in the mid 2000's, they would divide the roster of the game, as well as their own created wrestlers, between the primary television programs of WWE. Initially Ironman agreed to let Juggernaut run Raw and Sherania run SmackDown while he himself would a third brand after WWE's own ECW brand. However, Sherania wanted to do her own show and they agreed, thus LWL was born. As WWE had whitled its championships down to 5 at the time if they planned to have seperate championships for all the shows they knew they would need to either create some new ones, or reintroduce old ones. Thus Juggernaut brought back the Big Gold Belt to be the World Championship for his brand, as well as the World Tag Team Championship and Women's Championship to be the Tag Team and Women's Championships respectively. It was also agreed that he would take the Intercontinental Championship to be his secondary Championship. Much like in real life they established an annual draft to shake up the rosters. The Raw brand was home to many top names in WWE in 2015 for season one, such as John Cena, Booker T, Brock Lesnar, and many others. Season 2 (2016-2017) With the real life reintroduction of the brand split, once they got the new game they used the updated logos, arenas, and championships (mostly via community creations since the brand split championships weren't in the game). As a result of this the Universal Championship, Raw Tag Team Championship, Raw Women's Championship were brought in to replace the old belts, and the new Cruiserweight Championship was announced as part of the Raw brand as well. In the middle of season 2 Juggernaut met and started going out with Guardian and moved out of Ironman and Sherania's house thus making their interactions less frequent. Guardian also became a prominent member of the Raw roster along with such faces as Sasha Banks, The Dudley Boys, and, once again, John Cena. Season 3 (2017-Present) When Ironman made it clear he was going to continue with the universe mode with the new game he asked Guardian to assist the Juggernaut as thr co-General Manager of Raw. However shortly after season 3 got into full swing the two had to go on a hiatus so Ironman's friend Nick Nitro was brought in as Interm Raw General Manager. As part of season 3 Ironman announced that the cruiserweight exclusive show 205 Live would be brought in, however due to the large list of people who qualify for the show it would be its own entity and all cruiserweights would appear on the show. They also introduced a Cruiserweight Television and Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship to compliment the normal Cruiserweight Championship on the brand. As part of the season 3 draft the default Intercontinental Champion (John Cena) was drafted to LWL and per a pre-draft stipulation he was stripped of the title. On the second episode of season 3 interm Raw General Manager Nick Nitro announced a Fatal 4 Way for the championship at SummerSlam with qualifying matches in the coming weeks. Champions Initially the World Heavyweight Championship, original Women's Championship, and World Tag Team Championship were reintroduced to fill out the brand's championships, with the Intercontinental Championship being the only title that was consistantly on the brand. With the reintroduction of the real life brand split in 2016 and the introduction of new titles they quickly switched over to reflect this. Current Championships Previous championships Personnel Due to how many wrestlers are drafted to Raw each seaon we'll only be listing other on air personalities here. Pay per views Season 1 Pay Per Views Season 2 Pay Per Views Season 3 Pay Per Views External links Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:Brands